The Adventures Of Jason Lane
by EmmaAugustLover
Summary: 8 years after Superman Returns. Jason is just a average teenageer thats what everybody thinks but really is Superboy. Lex Luthor breaks out of Prison and The Superman family knows that Clark Kent is Superman. Will Lex find out ? Will Jason find romance and will she be a danger to him ?
1. Chapter 1

**Who plays who:**

**Jason Lane: Logan Lerman**

Chapter 1

*DING* *DING*The bell rang " Oh shit class is starting now," I ran to my locker and got my World Geography book. I used my super speed to get to class. Thankfully the Mrs. Frank was doing attendence. " Jason Lane ?" She called out my name. " Yes mam " I raised my hand and everybody stared and kids were whispering " How did he get in this class so fast, just a few seconds ago he wasent here,"

" Ok Class today we are learning about-" The rest of her sentence was just a blur to me and I looked out the window thinking of my dad. Superman. And when i was eight and wouldent go to bed at night he would tell me that Lex Luthor was going to break out of prison and get me. I laughed.

" Whats so funny Jason ?" Everybody was staring at me and I looked up at Mrs. Frank who was curious to know what was so funny.

" I was just thinking of something sorry," I lamely looked around the room and the students just shrugged and went back to there work. Mrs. Frank just went back to her lesson and I pretended like I got what she was saying. I looked back out the window and saw my dad ! I heard one of the kids yell " Hey its SUPERMAN !" All the kids in my class stand up and look out the window.

Yeah kids my age still love Superman and especally the girls who hope to be Superwoman or Mrs. Superman. And im only 14 but im a freshman in highschool going to be 15 March 17 and its December.

To the kids at my school im just an average teen but to everybody else im Superboy. Little boys role models and teenage girls heartaches. And funny thing is im actually Popular at my school. I look just like my father and my mom broke up with Richard and now my mom is dating my dad.

also looks out the window but then stops as she trys to get us back on track with our subject. " Ok class this paper will be due at the end of the class period," She starts to hand out the paper when the Bell rings for class. We all rush out and scream like its the last day of school but unfortunetly its not but its Christmas Break !

I get so excited that I accidently bump into someone. Papers are flying and books are everywhere. " Oh im sorry, i didnt mean to bump into you, are you ok," I asked the person I bumped who was trying to get all of her papers. She looked up at me. Wow. shes really pretty. " Oh no im fine but thank you Jason," She walked off really shy. My friend Ryan looked at the girl and back at me " Jason thats nerdy Ally from our science class," My heart felt like a knife had been plunged through it. Thats strange I only thought she was pretty i dont think i like her yet.

I just shrugged at his responce. I went to my locker and got my backpack only thinking about Ally. Ughh cant get that girl out off my head and ive only talked to her once JUST ONCE ? I was walking home when i heard footsteps behind me. I didnt care to use my super vision at the time. " Hey Honey, " The footsteps behind me turned out to be my mom. My mom gave me a kiss on the cheek. " Mom dont do that ok," I rolled my eyes and looked around hoping nobody else saw that.

I saw my dad flying through the air again. I shook my head and laughed. My mom just rolled her eyes " oh Jason what am i going to do with your father." I couldent help but smirk. We came home and turned on the news or atleast my mom did.

" Ughh Great," My mom groaned. I sqeezed my eyebrows together in confusion. " What is it Mom," I walked over to the coutch. " Looks like Lex Luthor broke out of prison again." That means my dad will get back home twice as late as he usually gets home. A smile creeps up my face.

He just wont be fighting crime alone...


	2. Chapter 2 Pretending

Chapter 2: Pretending " Jason, JASON !" My dad shook me untill I woke up. I jumped up " WHAT !" I looked at the clock ands its only 7:50. Dad looks at me " If were going Christmas shopping then we need to go now," I look at him with a are you Cra cra look." Since when have you been bestfriends with shopping." My dad starts to blush " Well since your mom threatened me that we wouldnt have-"  
I turn away from my dad " OOOk dad did not want to know that,"He just nodded and walked off. I walked downstairs and all dressed for Christmas shopping. My mom clapped her hands together " Ok are we ready for shopping," " Yeah," My dad and I said together. We got in the car and it took us 15 minutes to go to the mall.  
We walked in the mall and had to go to all of the girly stores like bath and body works. Though dad seemed a bit interested in all the scents...creepy. But I shouldent say anything because I was trying the scents too. Infact I kept on smelling a really good smell then I heard someone say something to me. " You like that smell huh," I turned around and It was Ally wearing a jacket with a red shirt underneath it and some skinny jeans. I shook that thought out of my mind as she said something to me. " Im sorry what did you say," She rolled her eyes and smiled. " I said if you want that its 5$." I looked back to see if my mom was looking but thankfully she wasent. I looked back at Ally. " Wait how do you know the price of this, you dont work here." Ally just laughed and swung her blonde hair back. " Because its on the back of the Perfume." I turn the Perfume over. " Oh *laughs nervously* I knew that," She rolled her beautiful blue eyes and laughed. Her laugh is angelic. She looked at me " Well i better go" She was walking out the door. When I finally got myself to make a move. " Wait Ally. umm do you want to walk with me and my family and go shoping with us,we need someone who knows what girls like." She turns around with that all friendly smile " Sure, id love to" We stared at eachother for a moment. Then I heard " Jason, lets go" Ally and I walked over to my confuised parents. " Mom, dad, meet Ally Richards a girl from my science class." Mom and dad shook her hand and smiled at her. As we walked out my dad winked at me and i blushed. We headed down the stairs going to Apple becuase my mom wants a Iphone 4s. Suddenly we hear " OK EVERYBODY ON THE GROUND NOW !" We look to see who it is. Lex Luthor. My dad and I sneak away from my mom and Ally.  
We quickly get changed into our Superman and Superboy suits and fly in the middle of the store. " Lex stop this instant." My dad shouts at Lex. Lex smiles and turns his head towards my dad. " Hello Superman havent seen you in years." I use my superspeed and throw him across the mall. Everybody looks at me and i hear girls swoon over me. Its so annoying. Besides i only like Ally. Suddenly I look over at her and cant stop. I guess Lex sees this and smirks at me. Then I look at him and fly towards him. I tackle him to the ground and motion my dad to get the money out of the car. My dad did so and we returned the money to the stores inside the mall. My dad and i rushed back to the bathroom and changed back to our normal clothes. We ran back towards mom and Ally. Ally raises her eyebrow" Where were you," She asks me. I awnsered back with the lamest excuse. " I was in the bathroom. My mom went up to Ally and asked " Hey do you want to have Lunch with us ?" Ally looked back at me and i nodded. " Sure id love to." 


End file.
